


And Then

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following Have Some Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then

Sirius’s lips part slightly, allowing Remus to gently push a chocolate into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around fingers as well as the sweet.

Remus hums softly, then slowly pulls his fingers away, rests them for a moment against Sirius’s lips, then replaces them with his mouth. He can taste the chocolate on Sirius’s tongue, warm and sweet. Sirius sighs into the kiss and Remus feels the sound vibrate over his lips.

“Want you,” Sirius breathes, pulling away just enough to speak. His hands curve over Remus’s hips, tug him closer. “Want me?”

Remus grins, dark and soft and feral all at once. “Want you,” he says, and pushes Sirius down against the pillows.


End file.
